


even in a crowded room (baby it's just me and you)

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, complete and total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Even in a crowded room, all Jamie sees is Tyler.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bennguin Quarantine Fest 2020





	even in a crowded room (baby it's just me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bennguin Quarantine Fest, and I was so excited about it so I dug up this fic I’ve had half-written since Selena Gomez’s new album came out. It’s short and complete fluff but I think we need complete fluff when looking at possibly no more hockey, so…

Jamie senses Tyler in the room, always feeling him as if there’s a string connecting them, a magnet drawing him to the other man. It’s different from the connection they have on the ice, where Jamie just trusts instinctively that Tyler’s going to be where he needs him to be in the moment. This is something deeper, a connection that’s grown slowly over the years, a bond that is so intrinsically part of who Jamie is as a person that he can’t imagine his life without it. Tyler is part of him, and it’s too deep and strong and real for Jamie to question it - to do anything but let it simply be. 

He hates these media events, always has, and he hasn’t gotten any better at them over the years. He does his best to put on a friendly smile, to give more than the three word answers that his teammates constantly chirp him for. He glances across the room at Tyler, who’s the same charming media darling he always has been. Tyler must sense him, because he looks up and meets his gaze, winking quickly before returning his attention to the reporter in front of him without missing a beat. Jamie feels his cheeks warm, but he shakes it off quickly enough to reply to the next question. 

They continue to mingle, and Jamie can feel Tyler making his way closer to him, and a shudder runs through Jamie’s entire body as he feels the back of Tyler’s hand brush against his own. He’s pulled away by one of the PR girls before either of them can say anything, which Jamie concedes is probably a good thing since he and Tyler had mutually agreed long ago to keep this thing between them quiet. Neither wanted to be the first out queer person in the NHL, and Jamie is man enough to admit that at this point he’s got more of his career behind him than in front of him. Tyler’s it for him, Jamie knows this, and the people who are important know, which is all that matters to Jamie. They’ll have the rest of their lives to be out to the public once they retire. 

That doesn’t make it easier to hide his feelings, though. He finds that he always wants to touch Tyler. Most people who know about them assume that Tyler is the tactile one, and it’s true to a point. But when they’re alone at home or with people that they trust, Jamie is always the one reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Tyler’s, or the one to place a casual arm around his shoulders or a hand at the small of Tyler’s back. He’d spent so long hiding how he felt about Tyler, even longer hiding who he was, that when he feels free to show just how much he loves Tyler, he can’t stop himself. Tyler doesn’t mind, and Jamie will always fondly roll his eyes when his boyfriend wraps himself around him and clings to him like an octopus. 

But here, amidst a sea of reporters, Jamie can’t reach out. He can’t pull Tyler into his side until he feels like he can breathe again. He can’t bury his face in Tyler’s curls and take in the scent of pure Tyler. Tyler’s across the crowded room, but when their eyes meet again it feels like they’re alone - that Jamie is the only thing that matters to Tyler. It makes Jamie question their decision to hide their relationship, makes him want to turn to the reporter asking him about the coaching situation and tell them that Tyler Fucking Seguin is the love of his life, the man he’s going to marry someday, and the one he’s going to raise a family with, and if anyone has a problem with that they can kiss his super gay ass.

But, he doesn’t. Instead he answers the questions dutifully, and even gets a supportive thumbs up from Katie, one of the team’s PR specialists. He wraps up the interviews and then escapes to the garage to wait for Tyler by his truck. He flips through his phone mindlessly until Tyler crashes into him, shoving Jamie’s arms out of the way until he can wrap himself up in Jamie’s embrace. Jamie huffs, leans against the truck, and wraps his arms around Tyler. 

“Missed you.” Tyler mumbles against Jamie’s chest, and Jamie tightens his grip in response. “Can we go home?”

“You have to let go of me first.” Jamie points out, and Tyler just pushes his face into Jamie’s chest. 

“Just a bit longer.”

Jamie chuckles and rubs his hands up and down Tyler’s back before poking him in the ribs. 

“If you get in the truck I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“In the truck?” Tyler asks, and Jamie rolls his eyes at Tyler’s penchant for exhibitionism. 

“In the truck in the garage at home.” Jamie negotiates, and he only slightly regrets it when Tyler pulls away. 

“Deal.” Tyler leans back into Jamie’s space long enough to drop a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go home.” 

Jamie can’t help but think, for a moment, that his home isn’t where they’re going.

It’s the person getting into his truck. 


End file.
